The Missing Piece
by Horselvr101
Summary: when the Phantom goes missing,and half his herd rounded up in BLM corrals,Sam doesn't know what to do,until unexpected help is offered
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was midnight when Sam heard him call to her.She got up and out of bed,trying not to wake up anyone.

when she finally reached the river,he was there,waiting for her on the other side.

She met him in the middle,she made slow movements as not to spook him."Zanzibar,hey baby boy.Haven't seen you in a while huh"

His reply was just a nod of his head.She smiled,she felt like it was a dream,the moonlight was perfect,the water was warm,and her horse seemed calm."do you think you would let me ride you,"she said as she move closer.

"_Midnight moonlight shinen though the curtain lace,"_she thought maybe if she as sang it would calm him,

"_paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_"she continued to sing as she got ready to mount,

"_one sweet angle in my arms_," she was a bout ready to swing on,

"_you are the promise I new God would keep_,"her horse was calmer as he heard her voice sing the lullaby,

"_you are the gift that makes my world complete_"she moved her leg slowly up,

"_and you'll never know how much I love you,_

_but ill keep on telling you your whole life through_

_now I believe in miracles,_

_and your the reason why,_

_so dream on,as I sing you my angles lullaby_."as she finished her song,she swung her leg up,but the phantom reared and she fell in the water,when she stood up all she could see was him running in the distance.

She walked to shore drenching wet,and daybreak was coming on the horizon.She walked Back to the house,to eat breakfast,and get started on her chores.

When she finish collecting the eggs from the chicken coop,she walked into the barn to grab Ace's halter,she was supposed to meet Jen,her best friend,at War Drum Flats in one hour.

She walked over to the ten acre pasture and called to her little bay mustang.He looked up at her for a moment,grass sticking to his lips from grazing,and then continued,ignoring her.She walked into the pasture,put his halter on and led him out to the hitching rail."you know,you can be a brat sometimes."She said to her horse.

"funny,the horse matches his owner."said a voice from behind Sam.She turned around and the was Jake Ely,one of her best friends.

"What are you doing here,"she asked as he dismounted his black mare witch.

"Got a new horse coming today.Didn't Wyatt tell you?"Jake responded as he tied Witch next to Ace at the hitching rail.

Sam walked into the barn to get her tack,_why didn't dad tell me about the new horse,_She wandered as she got the tack and brushes.

"what horse is coming?"she asked as she got Ace ready for a ride.

"Some bay mare from off the range"he answered

"BLM brought in a herd in yesterday,I'm surprised Wyatt or Brynna didn't tell you.Its the new HARP horse since Sunny ran away."Jake said.

"I know that were getting a new horse,but I thought it was coming next week,not today."she said.

"what do you know about the horse"she asked after a moment

"All I know is her and her herd were found up by the Indian territory,BLM brought her in before they crossed onto their land."

"Wait that could be the Phantoms herd!Did you see the herd,do you recognize any of his mares or foals,Was he there,is he o.k.,tell me!!!"

"Calm down Brat,jeezz,I haven't seen the herd,but Brynna says its to small to be his herd,but she's not she.She said some look like his mares,but some look new,she also said she was surprised because there was no lead stallion,it was all females besides the babies.Which doesn't happen very often.Especially with winter coming.Wait where are you going"he asked when he looked up and noticed she was riding toward the bridge.

"I'm going to check on him tell my dad Ill be back later."

And with that,she kick Ace and galloped toward the range.

When she finally reached the tunnel,it was about 2 in the afternoon.She ground tied Ace and walked in.A couple minutes later,her worst fear was realized.The phantoms half herd was here,and he was nowhere in sight.


	2. Authors note

**Need Reviews!!! I need to know if I should cont. it or not.Please tell me! **


	3. chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!!**

Sam walked into the hidden valley.All the mares were scattered and the babies stayed close to their mothers instead of playing.As Sam walked closer she saw a gold flash coming toward her.Then she realized it was Sunny.

"Hey sunny,do you remember me,I have your baby girl.She's doing good.She's gotten bigger since last time you saw her."Sam tried calming the mare.

Sunny didn't attack,but she watched Sam's every move making sure that the herd was safe.

_She took on the role of lead stallion as well as lead mare _Sam thought as she watched the mare protect her herd.

This was getting weird Sam thought.First,the Phantom goes missing,then only half his herd was rounded up,and now Sunny was acting as a lead stallion.

Sam was surprised another stallion hasn't taken over the herd.

As she walked back through the tunnel,knowing she couldn't't help the horses,she worried over her Blackie.

_Where are you my Zanzibar,what happened to you_.Sam reached Ace and remounted.

She rode back to the ranch wandering where he was and if he was safe.

When she reached the bridge,she saw Jen Kenworthy standing on her front porch.Then she remembered that she was supposed to meet her at War Drum flats a long time ago.

"Jen I am so sorry,I totally forgot"Sam apologized once they were within earshot.

"Don't worry about it.Jake told me what happened,was he there?"Jen asked looking up at her friend.

When she saw Sam shake her head Jen help Sam down and gave her a hug."We'll find him don't worry."

Sam smiled.She had great friends.Jen already included herself in the search for the missing stallion.

Later,after Sam brushed Ace and put him in the pasture,Sam and Jen were sitting at the table eating cookies Sam's Gram had made.

Sam told Jen all that happened and they were discussing all the possible explanations of where he could be.

"Maybe he crossed Indian territory and they took him.Or maybe one of Slocum's buddies captured him for Linc while he's in jail."Jen tried not to add the possibility that the Phantom could be injured and to weak to go on,so the herd moved on without him.

"Jen I don't know what to do.I don't know where we can look.I feel like my heart is falling a part."Sam looked at her friend.

When Jen looked up she noticed how sad her friend looked and made a silent vow to help her in any way she could,no matter what the price.And when she got up to leave,she knew at some point,that vow would get her in trouble.Especially since when it comes to the phantom,Sam always had crazy plans.Jen just couldn't't wait to see what this one would be.

When Sam got up the next morning,she got dressed and went down to start her chores.It was Saturday,so Sam had all day to figure out how to find and help the Phantom,but as she came outside,she noticed the new horse.She didn't see it when she put Ace away last night,but then she remembered Jake telling her that the new HARP horse was coming,so this must be it.She seemed calm for a wild mustang just taken off the range.

But Sam changed her mind when the mare saw her.The horse jumped up and ran around the pen,and when she got to where Sam was she would cut her circle in half.She did this until she got tired and stopped,on the other side of the ring,shaking.

Sam backed away not wanting to scare the horse anymore than she already was.When she turned around,she ran into someone.She took a step back and saw her step-mom standing there.

"hey,saw the new horse," Byrnna said,"I'll tell you about her after you tell me all you know about whats going on with the phantom"

Sam remembered she didn't get to tell Brynna her story because she worked late and didn't get home until Sam was asleep.Sam knew why she got back late too,Brynna was helping with the phantoms herd,well half anyway.

Sam told Brynna everything she knew as she worked on her chores.Brynna just followed in and out of the barn.

"Is that all,"Brynna asked when Sam was done.Sam nodded her head.

Brynna wrote something down in her notebook."Alright sweetie,I have to get back to the office,I'll tell you details about the mare tonight.Try thinking of a name for her,But don't go near the pen.Bye,love you."

Sam looked at the horse.She was a beautiful blood bay with a long flowing tail.She also had a dished face like and Arab and small curved ears like an Arab.The mare trotted around her pen,surveying her surroundings.Sam also noticed that she held her tail was held high.

Sam knew that this was not a mustang.At some part of her life this horse was probably owned by someone.Because the horse she saw was a pure bred Arabian.

**Please Review!!! And make any suggestions you think will help make this a better story.Also if you have any names for the mare,please enter them I have a couple,but maybe yours are better.**

_**horselvr101 **_**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing purplehorselover!!**

Sam walked into the kitchen as everyone was sitting down.She was googling names for the horse.She found 3 that she liked;Tonya which had multiple meanings,Cinnamin and Karinda.Tonya ment sun,beyond price,fairy gueen and worthy of praise.Cinnamin because of the redish bron coat and Karinda meant untouched.

She sat down and started to cut her chicken."So,tell me the details about the mare."Sam asked Byrnna.

"Well,when she was born,she was owned by a man in Virgina.He sold her when she was 7 monthes old to a man in Colorado.The man moved when she was 2 and a half and left her to a old friend.He ''trained'' her"Byrnna put emphasis on traind,meaning the man beat her."She lived with himabout a year and then escaped.She's been running wild now for about a year which makes around 4 years old."

"I have already gotten in touch with the origanal owner,he said she was born partilly deaf,which is why she spooked when you came up behynd her,she couldnt hearyou.That and the way the man in Colorado trained her,this will be a hard horse to work with.It will take a while,but I think she'll break through.She is cautius around women and won't even let men come near her."

"That's probly because she's been owned by men her whole life,"Sam said,"Also,I have a couple names for her.Tonya,Cinnamin,and Karinda,which is an old arabic name.I already figured out she isn't a mustang."

"No,your right,she is pure arabian,and harp almost didn't allow her because of that,but when they heard about her past,they accepted her in the program.Which reminds me,the new harp girls will becoming in 4 weeks.Mickie is coming back as a councler.We need to start the mare's training tommarro.Now if youll excuse me,I have to lay Cody down for bed and work a little bit on the computer."Byrnna said as she got up and left the kitchen.Sam's dad ,Wyatt,followed her.

"Thanks for helping with the name."Sam said to the swinging door.

"Don't worry about it honey.Their just busy with Cody and work.What do the names mean anyway."Gram said.

Sam told gram the names again and their meanings.

" I think Tonya.That sounds pretty,and all the meanings apply to her.Worthy of praise will eventually come,it may take a while,but in time,it will come,"Gram said,"now,though you have dishes to do.And after that,go give the ranch hands the rest of this pie."

Sam did as she was told,and when she came to the bunkhouse,Dallas was sitting ont the porch staring out at the horses.

"Gram told me to give you guy this."Sam said as she handed him the pie.

"Tell her thanks"Dallas replied."Oh and Sam,be carefull,I know that stallion of yours is missing,and I don't want you getting hurt.You hear me?"

"Yeah,I hear you."Sam turned away and headed for the house.

"You listen to what I said Samantha."Sam heard Dallas call after her.

Later that night when Sam was laying in bed,she decided that the mares new name was Tonya.

She also decided,That she wouldn't be able to do what Dallas asked.She didn't care if she got hurt or not._As long as my horse is safe,I'll do anything._And with that,she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning,Sam got up,got dressed and did her chores.When she came bach inside the house she made herself a bowl of ceral.When she finish she walked back outsid.She was getting axsios.Her dad said she couldnt work with Tonya untilJake got here.Jen was coming later and Mickie was coming this Saturday.

When Jake finally came she was about ready to scream.

"Took you long enogh!Why did it take 2 HOURS to get here!?"Sam yelled at him.

"I had to do chores at my house."he said.Then Sam noticed his tomcat smile.He did this just to make her mad._Sometimes he is just so FRUSTRATIG!!_Sam wanted to yell at him more,but she knew thats just what he wanted her to do.

"Well your here now,so can we start to work with Tonya?"She asked calmly.

"Tonya?That's what you named her?"Jake asked her suprised.

"Yes do you have a problem with that."Sam asked in a dont even respond tone.

"No not at all.Now go in there and sit in the middle of the ring.And don't move!"He ordered.

Sam did as she was told.When she pened the gate though, the mare exploded again.Sam held the gate closed.When she stoped,Sam opened the gate enough to slip in.She went and sat down.

She knew she would have to sit there a while.Which gave her plenty of time to think about the Phantom.

Sam also knew there were only two reasons why he wouldn't be there with his herd_.He's either dead,or was captured_.Sam didn't want either of them to true.She also knew way deep down, that she would rather him be dead than scared to death with humans he doesn't know.Be cause if he is captured,then he would kill himself to escape.So either way,Sam knew her horse wasn't safe.

**Please R&R! I need to know what you think!**

_**horselvr101**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a bit to ud,my teachers have been torturing me with homework before break.Also,I decided to name the mare Tonya because I use to have a arabian mare named Tonya,she died 3 years ago,so in her honor,I included her in my story.**

An hour and a half later Sam got up and headed toward the gate.As she closed the gate behind her,a strange truck pulled into Riverbend.Sam walked over to the truck with Jake right behind her.

"Excuse me,miss."The man that got out of truck was at least 6'6''.He was a buff man also and not the kind of muscle that you got when you worked at a gym,this man worked with horses.

Sam felt Jake tense behind her,he put his arm on Sam's shoulder.Sam knew Jake would push her ouy of the way if the man did something threating.

"Is Wyatt Forster home.My name is George Hatcher,I'm in old friend of his.Kinda a long story how we met."the man said

"I'm Samanthat Forster,I'm Wyatt's daughter,and this is Jake Ely,he lives at Three Ponies Ranch.My dad's out on the range,but he should be back soon.Do you wanna wait in the kitchen?"Sam said

"Umm sure."George said following them to the house.

"How did you meet my dad?"Sam asked as she put a pot of cofee and cream out on the table.

"Well,we and Wyatt went to colledge together,we were both from Nevada and both from small ranches.I live a couple hours north of here.I knew both your mom and your dad in colledge."Gorge said.

"My mom passed away a couple years ago" Sam said looking at the ground.

"oh,I'm very sorry to hear that,thats very sad,must be very upsetting"George said obvisily feeling uncomfortable.

"No,its o.k.,you didn't know.She died in a car crash.My dad remarried recently to a women named Brynna.She works at the Willow Springs Wild Horse Center.Tehy now have a 3 month old son named Cody."Sam explained to George.

"Oh my heveans,is that you George."Gram said as she entered the Kitchen.

"Why Grace,you haven't aged a bit.How have you been"he asked.

"Oh you always were the charming type of guy.I've been good.What bring you out here??"Gram asked.

"Well,I'm looking for a new horse.Thought I'd come and spot by."he said

"Well wasnt that sweet.Maybe you can sleep in the bunk house,go out riding with Wyatt tommarro,catch up on old times.Wouldn't that be nice.Just like old times."

"That would be nice.And I'm gonna take you up on your offer if you don't mind,I mean I don't want to put you out or anything."he said

"No no no,it's no trouble at all,Sam go show him where the old bunkhouse is,let him settle in.Dinner is in an hour."Gram said truning away.

Sam showed him where he was staying then went to groom Ace.

When she walked in the barn to get the brushes,she ran into Jake.She didn't even know he was still there.

"Oww.What are you doing."Sam asked.

"I don't trust him"Jake said.

"Why,he seams alright to me."she said

"There's just something about him,I just don't trust him."Jake said.

"Well think what you want,I think he's a nice guy."Sam said.She grabbed the brushes and walked out to the ten acre pasture.

She stood at the fence for a bit,just ejoying the site.The Neveada sun setting,horses grazing,everything was quit and peaceful.

"You know,I'm the one who introduced your mom and your dad."said a voice from behind her.

Sam turned around to see George behind her.

"Yeah,I met your mom first.I accually liked her.She was beautiful.You look like her.When I met your dad,I knew I had to introduce them.I liked your mom,but I knew they would be better together.I was right.It was love at first sight.When he took her home to meet Grace,I knew they would get married.Wyatt didnt take any girl home.He was serious.He marriered her right out of colledge.After the wedding,me and him just lost touch.He was staring a family,and I was becoming a rodeo star.We went our seperate ways.And now,here I am,back on this ranch."George explained.

Sam listened,and tried to search for what Jake saw,but found nothing.She like George.He was nice,but a little talkative for a born and raised cowboy.

"Your a rodeo star?"Sam asked.

"Used to be.I rode broncs.Now im trying to settle down.Can I tell you a secret?"he asked

"Yeah,sure"Sam said curious.

"Okay,but you cant tell anyone.You know that legendary stallion out here.They say no one can catch him.Thats the new horse I'm getting.Once I capture that stallion,my carrer will be sky rocketing."he told smiling.

Sam just stared at him with wide eyes.

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

_**horselvr101**_** :D**


	6. SORRY!

**I am SO sorry,I forgot to spell check chapter 4,and then i deleted it,deleted the wrong one...just a crazy mix up...SORRY!I fixed it thogh,so just read chpt 4 and review please!**

_**horselvr101 **_**:D**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a bit to UD.my english teacher assigned an essay over break.Sorry.this time I'll try to UD a little sooner.hope you like it!****R&R!!!!!!!**

Sam kept looking over at George over dinner.She tought he was so nice.Jake's gut instict had been right.She didn't know what to do.The phantom had already gone missing,before George came.She also doubted he already had him,or else he wouldn't be here._SO WHO DOES HAVE MY HORSE!!!_Wyatt had been happy to see his old friend.Now they were just talking a bout old times,and planning their ride for tommarro.

After dinner,Sam did the dishes and went out to see Tempest.When she walked over to the pasture conecting with the barn,Tempest came over and sniffled her pocket for treats.

"Sorry,I forgot them"Sam smiled.Temest figured out she didnt have anything and trotted away with her tail turned to her.

"Oh so that's what I get for loving and feeding you"Sam asked,petending to sound hurt.

Temests' only response was a stomp of her hoof.

Sam laughed and walked back to the house.She was tired after everthing that happened that day.

When she was ready for bed,she layed there staring up at her cieling.

_Boy am i in over my head _Sam tought._ The phantom's missing,I have to find him,rescue him,and bring him to where he belongs...the open range.I also have tame that mare,to trust humans again,and I have to figure out what that George guy is up to.And yet,I still have all my chores to do._But Sam knew she wasn't doing this alone.She had her two best friends to back her up.Jen would be easy to pursuway.Jake on the other hand is a diffrent story,but since he already didn't like him,Sam decided he would be easier this time.And if not,his protective side will kick in,and he'll do what she wants so she wont get hurt.He always does.

Sam finnaly fell asleep thing of where the phantom was and if he was safe.

The next morning,Sam woke up to someone shaking her.HTen she felt the floor meeting her face.Her pillow followed.When she sat up,she saw Jake and his tomcat smile looking at her.

"What are you doing here.And why are you in my room?And why the heck did you just push me out of my bed."Sam was about ready to scream and hit Jake.She really wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning to you to sun-shine"Jake just couldn't stop laughing.

Then she looked at her clock.

"11:30!!Oh my gosh!!!Who turned off my alarm!!Why didn't anyone wake me up!I have to get ready,do my chores,take a shower."Sam exclaimed as she went to her dresser to get a clean pair of jeans and a shirt to do her chores in.

"Calm down brat.I already did your chores.All you have to do is get dressed and come down stairs,so hurry."

"Oh,"Sam said as she quit running around her room like a manniac,"thanks,why though?"Sam looked at Jake questionably.

"Because we have to talk about that George guy.And I know you know something,so hurry up.Ace is already saddled."Jake said as he left the room for her to change.

_Well that was nice of him_...Sam tought as she pulled her jeans on..._but tottally not Jake,somethings up._

When Sam came downstairs,Jake was sitting at the kitchen table.He looked at her a second.

"You ready to go?"he asked.

"I havent eaten yet."

"Your gram packed us luch,now come on.We have a long ride."With that Jake walked out the door.

"Wait,what do you mean _long ride?"_Sam asked folowing him to the horses.

"We-Have-A-LONG-_RIDE."_Jake said as if she didn't get it.

"Yes I know a long ride,but where to."Sam asked.

"We're going to find that stallion of yours.After we stop somewhere first."Jake said.He was already mounted on Witch.

As they rode in silence,Sam tought of o few nights back when the phantom had come to the river.What had scared him off,and what had happened to him between then and now.

Just then Sam figured out to where they were going.They were in the woods behind Mrs.Allens house.

"Jake why are we here?"Sam asked.

"Because Blackie somtimes goes here.Even you said you saw him in these woods."Jake said looking down on the ground for tracks.

"He hasen't been here for a while.The tracks are on,lets move on.Oh and do you want to stop to eat.We can go over to the hot spring,eat and then go swiming,if you want."Jake said.

"Sure,sounds good.Why are you being so nice "Sam asked.She wanted to take it back the second she said it because Jake had a hurt expresion on.

"I didn't mean it like that,it's just,you do my chores,then you take me to help find the phantom.Ussually,you would want me to stay away from him because you dont want me to get hurt."Sam apoligized.

"Its fine,but we'de better go before nightfall.I want to be near Blackies valley before then."Jake accepted her apoligy.

"Wait, are we going to sleep out here?"Sam asked suddly,spooking Ace.Sam calmed him down,and waited for Jake to answer.

"Acually,we're going to spend a couple nights out here.Jen and Quinn are meeting us at the hot springs in an hour.They needed to finish their chores."

Sam looked at him in suprise.He had planned all this.He is sneaky!

**What do you think?tell me your thoughts.flames excepted.need to know,so please reveiw!!!**

_**horselvr101 **_**:D**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.here's my next chapter.thanks for the reviews!and thank you PhantomFilly146 for the compliment.I try. :P**

When they got to the hot springs,Jen and Quinn were there already setting out a blanket to have a picnic on.

"Wow,I cant believe you guys planned this without telling me."Sam said as she dismounted and helped set up lunch.

When they finished eating, Sam told them what she knew about George and what he wanted to do.When she finished,Jen had on her thinking look.

A few minutes later,she had an idea.

"I've got it!Okay we all obviously know that we have to find him before George does,"she waited till they all nodded their heads before she continued,"Well, don't forget, we have an advantage.We have Sam.George has horse skill,but it will be hard for him to one find the phantom,and two capture him.The phantom knows he can trust Sam. So, Jake, I know you wont like this,but this is the only way to do it.Once we find the phantom, Sam will get close to him.If he is captured,it may take a while.Maybe even a few days,because he will be wary of humans.Then when he gains Sam's trust back she will get close,and eventually get close enough to jump on his back."With that Jake groaned.

"Look Jake,I know you wouldn't like this, but what else will we do.We cant halter him,that's to much,he will lose it,he'll think were trying to capture him again.We cant just set him lose.If whoever has him hears,They are obviously really good with horses,or else they wouldn't have the phantom in the first place, and they'll just get him back.If Sam rides him out,they can BOTH get out easy and fast.So what do you think."Jen asked looking around at the group.

"Jen has a point Jake.We cant just set him lose because then it would be longer for me to get out of there.I would have to mount Ace,and then get away,that would take to long.If one of you pony Ace,and I ride the phantom out,just far enough so he's safe."Sam said.

"How do you know hes even captured."Jake asked,"you don't know where he is,if he is captured,then I'll _THINK_ about that idea.But what if he isn't captured.What if hes somewhere else."

"Jake's right,we need to find him before we make any plans.Now if you'll excuse me,I'm going swimming."Quinn said.

They all looked at him.He was really quiet until then which wasn't like Quinn.He was ussually more talkative.When they looked at him again he was already stripped down to his boxers.

Jen was second to follow.And Sam got up after Jen.Jake was last to get in the water.

They four teenagers had a splashing war.Wish ended up Sam,Jen and Quinn pushing Jake under water.

When they got out of the water and dried off,all their sides hurt from laughing hard.

"I cant even remember the last time I laughed that hard."Sam said getting dressed and still laughing.

"Oh,well at least you weren't pushed under water,and then held under.What were you guys trying to do,drown me."Jake said,pretending to give them all the evil eye.

Sam looked over at him."Sorry we didn't accomplish your wish."she said.

Jake pushed Sam back into the water.He couldn't move out of the way before she pulled him in with her trying to gain balance.He landed on top of her.

"Owww!You weigh allot get off."Sam said trying to push Jake off her.They both climbed out,now soaking wet,fully dressed.

"What are saying,I'm fat?" Jake said,"I'm hurt."He fresh clothes out for him and her out of the saddlebags.

Sam got redressed and ignored Jakes question."Lets go.I heard something.Just follow me and be quiet."Sam remounted,turned Ace and kicked to make him run.

They all looked at each other for a second,confused,but hoped on their horses and raced after her.

When they caught up,they were at a ranch none of them knew.

"Where are we?"Quinn asked.

His only reply was Sam shushing him.Quinn stuck out his tongue to Sam's back.The other two tried to hold back their laughs.They barley did.That was until they noticed Sam go statue still.

Then they noticed what she saw.An old barn with something shuffling inside it.They rode up to the door of the barn and Jake and Quinn dismounted to open it.When they did,Quinn sucked in a breath and Jake gasped.

"What is it?"Sam asked.Trying to see inside the dark barn.When she saw what they saw,it brought tears to her eyes.

Standing in the back of the barn was a starved horse that was covered in blood and mud and its own manure.They couldn't make out what color it was because it was so dirty.

"WHO ARE YOU!WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY!"Screamed a man running toward them.With a gun.

Jake and Quinn hoped on their horses and all four of them had their horses running like they were race horses.They could hear the man firing at them with his gun,but they were to far away from him to actually hit anyone.

**So there it is.hoped you like it.REVIEW!REVIEW!!!!**

_**horselvr101 **_**:D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hears Ch. 7.R&R!!!!!!!!**

The four teenagers were now far away from the man.They were hiding in some woods a couple miles away.All in shock of what had happened.

"Oh my gosh!"Jen exclaimed.

"We need to get that horse out of there."Sam said.

"Yeah,but how.You'll get shot in the head before you can even get close to the horse."Jake said.

Hold on,give me a minute,and I'll have an idea."Jen responded.

"While you think of yours I'll tell you mine,"Quin said as he lite a fire."Okay,did you guys see all that brush behid the barn.It was really tall.At least my hieght.We can sneek through the back of the barn,cut a hole in the wood we can sqeeze through,and keep coming back until the horse gets to know us.Once it has our trust,we'll watch when the man goes somewhere.When he's gone,we can sneak the horse out and pony it with us until we get home."Quinn said smiling that he had an idea before Jen did.

Sam smiled at him."That just might work."she said.

Sam got out the food they packed at started to cook it over the fire.

When they were done eating,they all went to sleep in the forest.

Sam woke up to something nuzzling her neck.She turned over and saw Ace standing over her.He must have waundered from where she had ground tied him.

"Morning Ace."Sam said.She looked around.Jen and Quinn were still sleeping.Jake and Witch were gone.

Sam grabed Ace's lead rope clipped it on.She hoped on Ace's back without a saddle or reins and tried to follow Jake's tracks.She really wasn't a good tracker.

When the tracks ended she looked around.They were at the ranch the horse was hidden at.Sam saw something move it the brush and she sqeezed her legs to have Ace move forward.He wouldn't move.Ace buckled his knees and Sam knew what was coming.She tried to get a better hold on the rope,but it was to late.Ace bucked and Sam flew over his head.When she turned around Ace was already hightailin it back to the campsite.

Sam walked into the brush and came face to face with Witch.

"So this is where you two went."Sam looked past Witch,but Jake wasn't there.Sam walked forward and found Jake cutting a hole in the back of the barn.

Jake heard her come up behind him.

"You do know if we get caught,we're in big trouble."Jake said looking at her.

Sam smiled.She knew when it came to a horse in need,Sam usualy got in trouble.

"No,"Sam said sarcasticlly,"All we're doing is tresspassing,cutting a hole in someone's old barn,and stealing a horse.Who would possibly think that's wrong."

Jake looked back at her a smiled.

"Oh and by the way,I neeed a lift back to the campsite.Ace bucked me off and left."Sam said,hoping he wouldn't make her walk back.Knowing Jake, he might.

"Why what happened"Jake said holding back a laugh.

"He heard something move in the brush,got scared and ran off.Turned out to be Witch."Sam told him.

"Yeah,I guess I could give you a ride back.On one condition."Jake said.

Sam sucked in a breath,she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"You have to calm down.I know your worried about Blakie,but calm down,we'll find him."Jake said softly looking at her.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked.

"Oh, don't try and hide it,youv'e been mopping and all quiet,and moody since you found out he was gone."Jake said.

Sam looked down at the ground.She didn't think it had been that obvious.Sam looked at Jake and met his eyes.

There was a emotion in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

Just then Quinn and Jen rode through the brush,breaking the moment.

Jake's face blanked out.

"Looks like you not walking."Jake said moving on like nothing happened.

Sam turned around.Jen was leading Ace.

"We woke up to find him here,and you and Jake gone,so we figured you fell and needed a ride.''Jen said smiling.

"Thanks,if you hadent of brought him,I would have been walking back to camp."Sam said grabbing Ace's lead from Jen.

Sam smiled.

"Is the hole done yet."Quinn asked.

"Yeah.Do you have a flashlight?"Jake asked.

Quinn dismounted and went to his saddle bags and pulled out 4 flashlights,one for each of them.

Jen dismounted and grabbed her 2 flashlights and handed one to Sam who was a;ready to go inside the barn.

"This place looks like its about to fall down."Sam said.She pulled back the peice of wood covering the hole.

"Let me go in first."Jake said.

He ducked down and went through the hole,Quinn folowed and SAm went in after Quinn.Jen made sure the horses were tied so they wouldn't wander away.Then she too went into the barn.

The second she went in,she found the horse.Rearing.With Jake right below it.

When he came down, the horses front hooves landed on Jake's chest and both fell to the ground.

**theres my 7th chapter.Review please!**

_**horselvr101**_** :D**


	10. Chapter 8

**here my 8th ch.R&R!!!!!!!!**

The only thing Jen heard next was Sam scream out Jake's name and her quiet sobbs.

Quinn got the horse away from his brother.He cornered horse,not letting him pass.

"Get Jake out of here."was all he said.

Sam and Jen both hurried to move Jake out of the barn.They picked him up and both put one arm around their shoulders.

When all of them were out of the barn,Quinn helped Sam put Jake up onto Ace since he was the smallest and the easiest to lift Jake on.

Sam got on Ace behind Jake.

Quinn ponied Witch behind his horse,Chip.

Sam and Quinn headed toward Riverbend,and Jen went to the campsite to get their stuff.

"Do you think he'll be alright."Sam asked Quinn,her eyes still red from crying.

"He'll be fine."Quinn reassured her.

They were only trotting their horse so Jake wouldn't fall off.

"Do you want me to take him?"Quinn asked.

"No,I'm okay."Sam said.

About ten minites later,Jake started to wake up.

"Where am I?"Jake asked,looking around.

"A couple miles from home.How you doing?"Quinn asked.

"My chest hurts,it feels like some blew it up.Other than that I'm fine.Wait why are we going home."Jake asked.

"Oh, I dont know,maybe bacause a horse just landed on you!"Sam exclaimed.

Jake turned slightly.He didn't know she was behind him.Why wasn't he on Witch?

"Yes,but one,I'm fine,I don't feel any broken ribs,I would know if I did,two why am I not riding Witch,and three why are you behind me?"Jake asked her.

"Well,one,your still going to the hospital to be sure,two baecause you were uncousios and three because you couldn't ride a horse without falling off.Does that answer all your questions."Sam said frustrated.

_Why can't he just admit he's in pain _she thought.

_Why do they always have to fight_ Quinn thought listening to them bicker.

_Why is she mad at me,I didn't do anything wrong _Jake thought to himself.

When they finally reached home,Gram was standing on the porch.Jake finally conviced Sam he was alright to ride Witch by himself.

"what's wrong?What happened?Where's is Jennifer?"Gram asked them.

Jake got hurt.A horse reared and fell on him.He needs to go tho the hospital.As for Jen, shes fine,she just went back to the campsie to get our stuff."Sam said.

Gram looked at Jake.

"Get in the car.All of you.I'll go inside,tell Maxine what's happening and get my car keys.Now go."Gram said.

She never dillidadled in an emergency.Even if this really wasnt one.

When Jake got in the back seeat of Grams Buick,Sam saw him cringe in pain.

SAm crawled into the front seat and Quinn went int the back with his borther.

Gram came out of the house holding her purse and keys.

"Is every one buckled up,"Gram asked as she pulled out over the bridge.

"Yes"they all answered in unision.

"Jake,your mom will meet us there.She said she was leaving when she hung up,so she should be there right behind us."Gram said.

"Okay,thank you."Jake said,looking out the window.

Sam looked out the window also,hoping to see the phantom,but at the same time,knowing he won't be there.No matter how hard she wished.

Two hours and a half hours later,Sam,Quinn, and MAxine were in the waiting room while Jake was being examined.

"Mrs.Ely"said a voice popping their head out the door.

"Over here."said Maxine staning up.

The doctor made his way over to her.Quinn was also standing next to his mother.

"He's fine.He has some pretty bad bruses,but they should heal in a few weeks time."the doctor said.

Maxine smiled in releif.

"Can he still ride?"Quinn asked.

"He can,but I dont recomend it,at least for a few days.The bruises will be sore,so I'm giving him some pain killers.He sould be out in a moment."the doctor said turning away.

'Oh thank God."Gram said standing up.

"Thank-you for staying here with me Grace.And thank you for taking him here for me."Makine said giving Grace a hug.

"It's no problem.And since I know Jake will be riding by tommarro,why dont you send him over and he can help Sam work with that mare."Grace said.

"Okay.I'll ask him.See you soon.Bye"Maxine said as Sam and Gram walked out to the buick.

"That's good Jake didn't get to injured,He is lucky only coming out witha few bruises."Gram said.

"Yeah,he is."Sam said quietly.

_Im glad you okay_ _Jake _Sam thought.

**please review.flames excepted.**

_**horselvr101 **_**:D**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to UD.Happy Holidays!Please R&R!!!!**

When Sam and Gram got home Jen was sitting at the kitchen table.

"How is he doing?"Jen asked.

"He's doing good."Sam said."He said he wants to go back and get that horse out."

Gram was already outside talking to Dallas about what happened.

"I'm not surprised,but he's right.That horse needs to get out of there.I'm usually one not up for horse theft,but I've been around you so long,it doesn't sound that bad."Jen said.

"Haha.Very funny.Jake comes home tonight.So he'll probably want to go back tomorrow."Sam said.

"I know it's probably not possible,but that horse seems so familiar.Like I know it."Jen said.

"Did you get to see it.It was beautiful.Big,ant least 16 hands.Like a race horse.Yet stocky like a quarter horse.It was young too,probably about 3 or four years old."Jen said.

Jen paid attention to the smallest details of everything.She also had a good memory.

"Well I better get home.I called my mom right before you got here,so she's probably worrying why I not home yet,"Jen said standing up,"Call me,and tell me what time we're leaving tomorrow."

When Jen left,Sam walked up to her room and walked over to her nightstand. Laying next to her lamp was the braided bracelet she made out of the phantom's mane.

_Where are you Zanzibar_.Sam thought as she held the bracelet in her hands.She walked over to her window,when she looked out side,she saw a shooting star.

"Starlight,star bright,first star I see tonight.Wish I may,wish I might.Wish apon this star tonight."Sam said and made her wish.

"You know,your mom taught that to you when you were little."Sam turned around to see her dad standing in her doorway.

"Yeah,I remember.We were out by the river,watching a meteor shower."Sam said as she smiled at the memory.Her dad came in and sat on her bed.

"Your mom was always superstitious.She would shake salt over her left shoulder if it spilled, knocked on wood.Also,when ever she saw a penny,she would pick it up.I remember one time,we were crossing the street,She stopped in the middle of the street,to pick up a penny.She almost got hit by a car."

"I never knew that."Sam said.

"Yeah."Wyatt was lost in his memories

"Well, Gram said to come get you for dinner.It should be ready in about five minutes,so go wash up."He said as he left the room.

"So Sam,Jake called,he wants you to call back after dinner.He said he needed to talk to you."Brynna said as they were all sitting down eating.

"Okay.I think he wants to continue the search."Sam said.She hadn't told them about the mystery horse yet.She didn't think she would.

"If your going to stay out over night again,Bring some warm clothes.It's supposed to rain tomorrow night."Gram said.

"And don't take Ace.I want you to take Blue.You need to practice riding him so he knows you."her dad said.

He was trying to have other people ride him because he didn't want him to become a one man horse.Lately that's what he's been.Blue wouldn't let anyone go near him but her dad.

"Alright.I will."Sam said.

When everyone was done eating,Sam washed the plates,and called Jake.Brian answered.

"Hey Brian,is Jake there."

"Yeah,hold on Sam."

"Jake,"Sam heard Brian yell.

"Sam is on the phone,"

"Hello,"Sam heard Jake's deep voice.

"Hi,what's up?"Sam asked.

"I have a few things.One,I heard George left."Jake said.

"Yeah,he left when we were gone.No body's mentioned him since I've been home.I wonder what happened.''Sam said.

"Me too.Second thing is,tomorrow,we are gonna go out and get that horse.I already called Jen.We're all going to meet at her house tomorrow.Quinn and Brian are coming.I thought we could use some extra help in case that horse freaks again.We're going to your house first.So be ready about 5 a.m.We don't want anyone following us out there."Jake said.

"5 o'clock in the MORNING!!"Sam said."I can barley get up at 7!''

"You better be ready when we get there."Jake said."I gotta go,my mom wants me to rest or else I cant go tomorrow.Bye."

With that Jake hung up the phone.

**There's my 9th chapter. Sorry it's a bit short.Hope you enjoyed!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_**horselvr101**_** :D**


	12. Chapter 10

Sam woke up at 4:00 a.m.She got ready,did her chores and went to get Blue ready.

She got his halter and walked to the ten acre pasture.It was still dark outside,but she could see Blue standing not far from the gate.Ace came up and nuzzled her arm,Thinking that she was taking him out.

"Sorry boy, not today.Dad said I had to take Blue out.Next Time"She said to her horse.

Since Blue wasn't coming to the gate, Sam went in to get him.

He saw her coming and moved off a few steps.Every time she took a step,he took two.

Eventually,he just cantered off to the other side off the pasture.Ace already left her to go graze.

Sam knew her dad would be upset if she didn't take Blue like he asked her to.

Amigo,Dallas's old retired ranch horse was the closest one to her.

"Hey Amigo,want to do me a favor pretty boy."

Sam mounted Amigo and followed to where Blue was.She rode up next to him and wrapped the lead rope around his neck so he could get a way again.She slid off Amigo, and gave him a pat.

"Thanks baby boy."

She haltered Blue the rest off the way and led him out to tack him up.

When she finished, she went into the house.

Gram was already up making breakfast when she got there.

"Here honey.Have some toast before you go.I already buttered it for you."Gram said.

"Thank you.Jake and his brothers should be here any minute."Sam said.

When she finished her toast,she went outside to wait for them.

As she walked off the porch,they were riding into the yard.Sam mounted Blue,and they were on their way to Jen's house.

The ride was quiet.Sam could tell Jake was in pain.But of course,he had to be the tough guy.He didn't say anything.Just flinch if he moved a certain way.

Sam rode Blue close to Witch ,but Witch barred her teeth and Blue spooked.Then Sam remembered Blue wasn't used to Witch's attitude like Ace was.

When they got to Jen's house,She was already mounted on Silly and waiting.

"Why is everyone so dead?"Jen asked after a while.

Quinn and Brian laughed.

"I know how to lighten things up.Let's race to the campsite.First one there won't have to cook."Jen said.

She kicked Silly into a canter and looked behind her.

"Oh come on!"She screamed.

Quinn and Brian followed on their horses.Jake followed them and easily was in the lead.

"Come on Blue.Lets show them what we got!"Sam said.

Soon Blue was in the lead.Jake clucked to Witch and he was next to her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and made Blue go faster.

Sam and Blue won the race.Jake and Witch were right behind her. Quinn was third,And Jen And Brian gave up a while ago.They came in about 5 minutes after everyone else.

"I didn't know Blue could run that fast."said Jen as she cooled off Silly.

"Me neither.It felt like I was on a race horse."Sam said.

"Lets set up camp and go check on the horse."said Brian.

Sam and Jen went and searched for firewood while the boys set up the tent.When they got back,they mounted their horses and rode to the old barn.When the got there,the horse was gone.

**R&R!**

_**horselvr101**_** :D**


End file.
